Vampire and Miko
by ElementalHalfAngelHalfDevil
Summary: Naraku defeated, Sesshomaru killed Inuyasha and Kikyo is dead. Kagome and Shippo went back to modern era, from there vampires started coming out everywhere and the Buffy and her Gangs help Kagome to defeat the evil. Who is gong to win?


Inuyasha/ Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pairing: Kagome/Spike, Buffy/Angel

Summary: Naraku has been defeated but in modern era he has been resurrected by Drusilla and her force. Buffy, Angel, Spike and Giles have been told by the mysterious person. Kagome killed Inuyasha and Kikyo when they are close killing Sango and Miroku when there back is turn. Kagome has been adopted by Sesshomaru which makes her a demon. Kagome took Shippo and told the other that she is going back to her era. What will happen when Buffy, Angel, Spike and Giles went to Japan to find this person who can assist the final battle?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

I need a Beta reader

After the battle of Naraku

_Flashback_

"_Naraku, show yourself, said Inuyasha_

"_Kukukukukuku now now why don't we get started," said Naraku_

_Everyone was getting ready til Kohaku, Kaugra, Kanna and Hakudoshi were ready to battle then Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight with Naraku, Sango fight Kohaku, Miroku fight Kanna and Koga fight Hakudoshi and Kagura. Kagome was finding Shikon No Tama inside Naraku body. Miroku was fighting Kanna with his staff and Sango is trying to knock off Kohaku, Koga is winning against Kagura and Hakudoshi. Sango was fighting Kohaku but not to kill him then Naraku's tentacle grab the Shikon no tama from his back and add to his collection. Sango was screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOO Kohaku." "You teme you killed my brother and you shall be in hell right now," said Sango as she swing her Hiraikotus, but she missed it. Then Kagome got her arrow ready and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got their swords out. First Inuyasha use his Wind Scar, Sesshomaru got his tokjin use Dragon strike, and Kagome use her purification arrow at the same time as the brother uses their attack. Naraku frozen and he have been destroyed. Everyone celebrate the Naraku defeat.__ After the battle Kagome saw Inuyasha running Kikyo and she whispered in Inuyasha ear but Kagome heard what she told Inuyasha and he obey her wish but Kagome uses her power to call her rest of the soul. Inuyasha heard Kikyo's scream, he turns and saw the souls leaving her body and saw the big portion of soul toward the other way where he saw Kagome purify her soul before entering her. Inuyasha ran toward with his claw to kill Kagome but Sesshomaru kill him with his Dragon Strike. She thanks her aniki for saving her from Inuyasha. _

_End Flashback _

_In the Village of Edo_

"Hey how are you guys feeling," said Kagome as she enter the hut where Sango and Miroku healing.

"I feel fine Kagome but why Sesshomaru killed Inuyasha," said Sango as she was remembering the past event.

"Kikyo told him to kill you so you guys, so that you guys don't get in their way for killing me for my soul and the Shikon No Tama," said Kagome with Shippo on her shoulder after he saw her in the doorway.

"So what are you going to do when you have whole Shikon No Tama," said Miroku.

"I will go back to my era and I will see what is there for me, and I'm pretty sure that the well will seal for the last time," said Kagome.

'Will I go with you Kagome mama," said Shippo.

"I think I will have to take you with me so I can also train you when we go back to my era," said Kagome as she told Shippo.

"When are you guys leaving," said Sango.

"As soon I see aniki," said Kagome.

"What do need to see this Sesshomaru," said Sesshomaru as he was coming through the forest.

"Shippo and I are leaving and going back to modern era because there is no reason for me to stay here since my duty has been done," said Kagome.

"I see, this Sesshomaru will see you in the future then," said Sesshomaru.

"Yea I hope I will see you in future and Miroku and Sango I hope you have a lot of children," said Kagome as Sango blush and Miroku grinned.

"I wish you just stay for the wedding though," said Sango.

"But something telling me that I have to go soon and see my family is okay," said Kagome.

"Very well this Sesshomaru will assist you walking toward the well," said Sesshomaru.

As they were walking Sango started crying and she hug Kagome too tight. Kagome was turning blue so Miroku help Kagome from Sango grip then Sango apologize for hugging tight and Sesshomaru give hugs to Kagome and told Shippo to take care of her, when Miroku hug he rub her butt then he receive a huge slap from Kagome and Sango.

"Ah, I would miss the slap from Kagome," said Miroku rubbing his cheek.

"Anyway Shippo and I have to go now and I will see you in the future aniki," said Kagome as she holding Shippo and her bag to jump down the well. The well was surrounded by blue light. Kagome and Shippo made it to the other side of the well, she warn Shippo about the pollution and the noise. She open the door and Shippo smell the pollution and making him dizzy so Kagome put Shippo inside her hair for the smell of strawberry and mango instead of the pollution. They went to the house and Kagome wondered where her family is gone, so she went into the kitchen and saw the note on the table.

_Dear Kagome_

_Souta, Gramp and I went to visited your aunt in America, I left debit card and credit card in case you come back for more shopping. _

_From Mom_

"Well Shippo, I say we will train as soon I put up the barrier so no one will see us fighting," said Kagome.

"Okay mama," said Shippo who is looking around the place.

With Buffy and her Gang

"I can't believe that more vampires are coming out," said Buffy.

"Something attract to the vampire like it looking for the source," said Spike.

'What do you think Giles," said Angel.

Buffy, Angel and Spike looked at Giles for answer. Out of nowhere the smoke surround them and they saw a shadow.

"I can answer your question," said the mysterious shadow.

"Then say it you bitch," said Spike.

"In Japan there is something powerful and is using the vampires to find the source," said the mysterious shadow.

"Can you please tell us what the source," said Giles.

"Very well, tell me have you heard about the ancient artifact of the Shikon No Tama," said mysterious shadow.

"Well I have heard it before," said Spike as he told the mysterious shadow.

"Then you know how powerful that jewel is, after it can grant you one wish," said the mysterious shadow.

"Can you tell us your name," said Buffy.

"My name will be reveal in later on, and you need to find someone who can help you with your mission," said mysterious shadow.


End file.
